


Alone with You

by Khaleeki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Awkwardness, But whatever, F/F, I'll go down with this ship, I'm in love with a stripper, Sansa goes to a stripclub, Sansa/Margaery - Freeform, Stripper Margaery, even if one of them is dead, goodgirl Sansa, i know it's not christmas, past abusive relationship, some explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark isn’t truly sure how she wound up in a strip club of all places on the night before Christmas – her favourite holiday of all time. Or at least, it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone with You

Sansa Stark isn’t truly sure how she wound up in a strip club of all places on the night before Christmas – her favourite holiday of all time. Or at least, it used to be.

Christmas hasn’t been the same for a while. Since her father died and her mother had gone ill. It was like those winter nights at Winterfell never happened, when she was a child. When blankets of white snow coated the sidewalks and scarves twisted tightly around necks, noses sniffled and turned red, and everyone walked the streets with wide eyes and snowy lashes.When they built frosty snowmen and had snow fights in front of their yard. When they decorated their trees with Christmas lights. When the house always smelled like hot biscuit with fried apples or sizzling fried steak, or eggs and ham and scalding coffee in the mornings. 

Memories, thats's all they are.

Now she is spending it alone and miserable in Kings Landing.  
And heaven forbid she had even thought of going back to visit her abusive ex Joffrey. Just the name makes her skin crawl and her stomach sick.

The lights are so dim and the smell of cigarette so strong, Sansa thinks she is going to pass out. The sharp smell of alcohol fills her nostrils as she walks further in. She is actually having trouble even seeing the girls on stage, but she can see their silhouttes, twisting and turning. Sensually and gracefully.She almost feels the urge to walk closer, to see them up close and enoy it. Absolutely not. What is she thinking? She’s not really sure why she’s here. She shouldn’t have listened to Theon; he had told her that the best way to not feel lonely was to go to a strip club. What a brilliant idea and she actually followed his advice for an unknown reason. Well, she knows the reason, just that now she is sure it was a horrendous idea.

Still, she stands there awkwardly and tries to figure out what her next move should be. She feels so out of place. Oh by the gods, this was a horrible idea. The bright lights are colouring her skin in different fluorescent colours, the music pounding in her ears. Her cerulean eyes still following the movements of the girls on stage. She wipes her sweaty hands against her jeans, as she always does when she is nervous and decides to head over to the bar.  
There’s a handsome man with tanned skin and dark hair that gives her a knowing smirk as she approaches. “And what would this beautiful lady want tonight?” he tells her giddily and flashes her a smile. She notices a foreign accent in his speech. 

“Um… water please? ” she says making it sound like a question instead of an answer. Who goes to a club and asks for water?

“Is that some sort of indirect saying you want vodka?” he says giving her an exaggerated wink.

“Leave her alone Oberyn,” he hears a sultry voice from behind her and she turns encountered. Her stride is confident and sexy, it looks like she owns the place just by the way her hips sway.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he replies with a smirk and putting his hand up as in surrender. She gives him a reprimanding look anyways as he walks towards the other side of the bar.

“Hey there,” she says, her brown locks are cascading around down her shoulders in curls and her heart shaped face had radiating brown eyes that gaze longingly at Sansa, her smirk cute and one-sided.

“Uh- h- hi,” Sansa stutters and blushes so hard she want to crawl under a table. But she just can’t help the way the sight of the girl’s small, tight and sexy body in crimson red lacy lingerie makes her insides twist and a familiar ache grow between her thighs instantly. She has only been with a girl once, her name was Jeyne, they were best friends and they were drunk. But it made her feel things she hadn’t felt with Joffrey before.

“What’s a nice looking girl like you doing here?” she asks, her eyes roaming down her body.

“I- I’m not sure, actually, ”Sansa breaths quietly, and it’s true – she doesn’t have a clue.

“You must have had a reason for coming,” the pretty brunette prods as she leans down, bending over sensually, and brushes a strand of coppery hair behind Sansa’s ear.

“Well I, uh, had nothing else to do really; I mean well I don’t know anyone here, ” Sansa rushes the words quickly out of her mouth almost painfully, like a confession to embarrassing to say out loud and only then does she realize the stupidity of it. The girl looks at her with amusement and a glint in her eyes.

“You can get to know me,” the pretty stripper says smiling as she slides into Sansa’s lap with ease, even though the bar stool was quite high. Sansa feels her smooth, soft legs straddling her and feels her heart beat fast in her chest. “They call me The Rose.”

“I’m Sansa,” the red haired girl replies softly, without stuttering this time. “Is your name Rose?”

“No sweetie,” the girl chuckles under her breath and shakes her head. “It’s just…a stripper name,” she said quietly.

“Well that’s not really getting to know you if you give me a fake name,” Sansa counters looking into her dark eyes not really knowing where the confidence came from. 

She smirks and leans closer to her, “Let’s go somewhere private then.” She whispers in Sansa’s ear and stands up pulling her with. She swallows hard and starts breathing faster and faster.Her heart is about to beat outof her chest. Sansa has to tell herself repeatedly to not stare at the girl’s perfect round ass that is barely covered by the lacy panties she wears. What in the seven hells am I doing? She thought to herself.

The girl leads her to one of the private rooms with even a bodyguard outside who gives her a strange look. She whispers something to him and he nods, and Sansa cowers a little as she is dragged in past the intimidating and large threatening man.

“Sit,” she commands Sansa, when she sees she is still standing there looking uncomfortable she pushes her into the couch. 

“I don’t have this kind of money,” Sansa admits embarrassedly and stares at her folded hands in her lap. When she doesn’t reply Sansa raises her gaze, the dancer is staring at her intensively and then shrugs.  


“But don’t you like need –“

“I’ve already made my quota for tonight,” she interrupts Sansa as she walks towards her and climbs onto her lap again. “And my real name is Margaery.” She purrs into Sansa’s ear and she whimpers from the heat of her breath touching her skin.

“It’s a pretty name. Unusual,” Sansa says as she tries to relax, looking into Margaery’s eyes darkened by the dim light.

“Thank you love,” she almost moans as she begins to grind against Sansa’s hips.

“Wh-a-a-t are you doing?” Sansa asks quickly and a grin that spreads across her face. She stills looks amused and smug.

“I’m giving you a Christmas present,” she says with a teasing face, and suddenly her boobs are in Sansa’s face and she thinks she is going to have a heart attack as she resumes gyrating her hips against Sansa’s to the slow song in the background. She flips over so her back is against Sansa’s front, and she continues to grind her body against her- she blushes so hard her face is almost the same colour as her hair.  


“Relax,” she whispers and grabs Sansa’s hands and slides them up and down her body, she places one of Sansa’s hands on her left breast Sansa gives a small moan in the back of her throat as she keeps on moving against her. But when Sansa doesn’t really move, she grows antsy.

“Is that what you are like in bed honey, all boring and non-responsive?” Margaery goads her as she turns around to look at her face. She grabs Sansa’s chin and pulls it up so she can look into her eyes.  


When their eyes meet Sansa pulls herself up and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Then she trails down to her neck and sucks softly. “Mmm, like that,” Margaery whispers as she feels Sansa’s thumb flick over her nipple through her bra and she turns around to straddle her again, her hair falling in a curtain of brown curls around them.

The song in the background changes to an upbeat rhythm and then Margaery stands up. “I have an idea,” she says sensually as she slowly pulls off her bra and tosses it aside as she walks right back to Sansa. She can only stare wide eyed at the sight of her perky bouncy breasts and dark hard nipples. And damn she can feels her wetness between her thighs grow as she watches her wiggle out of her panties and discard them as well.

“Woah,” Sansa breaths out and Margaery giggles softly, enjoying the raw attention.

“Like what you see?” Margaery teases her as she takes three long strides to the pole in the middle of the room swinging her hips as she walks. She stops in front of it and slides her naked body up and down the pole carefully, and sticks her ass out as she touches herself to the rhythm of the music. One of her hands hold tight to the pole and one leg links itself it, while the other hand cups her breasts carefully, pinching her nipples so they harden even more. Her hand wanders down her stomach while she looks at Sansa while biting her lip; her hand goes down between her legs and she bucks her hips upwards in a slow movement, her brown locks cascading down her back. Her knees touch the floor and she sits up moving up and down never taking her eyes off Sansa’s. She opens her legs and then bends down sensually like an animal and Sansa think she might actually cum from just watching her pink folds glistening. She’s never seen someone make something so crude look so beautiful.

“I should probably go,” Sansa stammers out uncomfortably. She doesn’t want Margaery to think she is pathetic and unexperienced and then watch her come undone without barely any touch. But she watches The Rose frown and feels bad, like she just insulted her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Margaery asks confused, her head tilting as she observes the redheaded girl twisting her hands in her lap. 

“No!” Sansa says quickly, “No, it’s not you,” she insists as she stands up. “Sorry,” she mouths and the runs out of the room feeling like an idiot. She should have paid her right? Margaery probably thinks she is an asshole. Why can she never do anything right? She should have apoligized, treated her better. Maybe she'll always be like this. Maybe Joffrey broke her for good, made her as useless as he said she was. She scolds herself for thinking this shit again. She keeps on walking, lost. Like she always is, lost, lost, lost. It all feels like a dream, the bright fluorescent colours making everything feel surreal. The music sounds far away, like when her sister had loud music blasting in the room next door. 

She wanders through the corridors bumping into people until she finds the toilet. Sh pushes the door and it closes behind her with a dull thud. Suddenly all the noise is drowned, like when you go under water and the sounds all blurr. She stumbles to the sink and washes her face. Sansa lifts her head to look in the broken mirror, she feels disgusted. The reflection shows exactly how she feels, broken into pieces, ripped apart. She stares at the side of her freckly face thats's not destroyed by the ripples of the mirror, water dripping down her chin. She had coated her eyelashes with mascara and lined her eyes, so she didn't seem so white and her eyes popped out, but now it seems like it did the complete opposite.

What was she doing here? ‘You must have had a reason for coming.’ Margaery had asked. Because I'm lonely and pathetic, Sansa thought. She just craved human contact that wasn't a slap to her face. And she decided to seek it with a prostitute? Damn, she has to add desperate to the list. She stands up straight when they abruptly open the door, noise pouring in, like sunlight through a window. It's a couple, they are kissing and she is giggling even though nothing about the situation is funny. He is much older than her and probably married, his wife thinking he is in a meeting, waiting at home and saving him a plate of food from their Christmas dinner for when he comes home. They don't even acknowledge her presence, so she just walks out before they start doing something more than kissing.

The walk back to the entrance seems longer now, she can see the main stage now with two stunning woman twirling on them. One of them is tall and has thick black hair that tumbles down her spine and ends in a flame-like tip. She has rich tanned skin and has a see-through bright orange dress on.The way her hips move is hipnotic, her hands ghosting over her breasts and her core.Then she smiles, sex and sensuality dripping from the corners of her mouth while saliva drips from the mouth of the viewers.  


On a differennt stage dances a short girl with soft curves; intricate patterns of lingerie decorate her pale skin, the most stunning thing is her hair, she has long white blonde hair- almost white- that falls in thick waves around her face. She looks like a Queen, like an Ice Queen.

They are so beautiful and graceful it makes her feel even worse about herself so she just spins on her heel and walks away, hoping nobody saw her gawking. "Bye Red!" shouts the friendly bartender and realizing there aren't any other redheads around it must be her. She just waves her hand awkwardly in return.

She stumbles out, the cold wind scratching her face. She pulls the thin jacket closer to herself and walks toward her car. She stops right in her tracks when she sees a familiar girl leaning against the wall. She has a christmassy sweater on, which is funny and her hair is pulled into a pony tail. There's a cigarette between her lips, and right there she looks so perfect. The street lamps making the shadows of her eyelashes splash on her cheeks. The tendrils of smoke coming out like a ghost in the night. She turns to look at her, and Sansa freaks out inside. 

“Do you need a ride?” Sansa hears her own voice say. Margaery stares at her cold and hard and from head to toe. The silence that stretches between them is uncomfortable, Sansa straes at her shoes waiting for a reply, as Margaery takes one, two long drags from her cigarette.

“Sure,” she says finally and Sansa can't help but release the air she hadn't realized she was keeping. 

“Okay,” Sansa whispers, they stare at each other and then Sansa starts walking, she follows close behind. She hears their steps resonate into the night, and refuses to look back.

When they climb into the car, the awkward silence stills follows them like a curse. They both sit there, not looking at each other. “So where do you live?” the redhead asks breaking the quiet between them.

“In Highgarden street, I can show you if you don't know where it is,” she says still not looking at her.

“Look,I'm sorry. I really am. I have some issues I'm dealing with and I freaked out.”

“You don't have to give me any explanations an-"

“My mom has been acting like a zombie since my father died, so I can barely talk to her. I had an abusive ex-boyfriend, whom I really loved but broke my heart and my mind into pieces. I haen't paid rent and they are probably going to throw me out. I- ” 

“We all have problems Sansa, all of us. And none of yours are my fault, ” Margaey spat, this time she turned around. Her eyes looked black in the dim light, crushing her blue ones.

“ I know,” why was she having this conversation with a stranger in her car? 

“You still hurt me, and ha I don't even know you!” she gave her a wry smile, almost a grimace. “It's some dumb shit." she mumbled after that.

“I didn't meant to, I -”

“When someone tells you you hurt them, you don't get to choose you didn't.”

“I've been hurt enough to know that,” Sansa says her voice full of anger.

“Look I know this is stupid we just met! But I think you're.... different, special,” she whispers.

Time seems to stretch like a rubber band. Her words ring in her ears still. It's like she can't fully comprehend them. She is a stripper for god's sake. 

"I should take you home.”

“I don’t really want to go home,” Margaery rushes out

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t want to be alone,” Margaery says softly as she looks out of the window to avoid Sansa’s gaze.

“You can be alone with me,” Sansa offers awkwardly and grabs one of her hands that sits on her lap. She might be a stripper or a prostitute or whatever but the feeling she gets when she gets holds her hand is something she has never felt before. It's like elctricity running through her veins. And right there she knows she would do anything for her.

Margaery turns around and they stare at each other, her breath is shaky and she bites her lip. Margaey squeezes Sansa's hand and they both sit there for a while smiling at each other.

Love comes in the strangest ways.


End file.
